Linage of Gods
by The Mandate of Naruto
Summary: The story of Negi Springfield his adventures with a little twist EvaxOc NegixYue


_**Linage of the gods**_

_**  
**_**Dark place**

A guard comes rushing in and yells "Mistress your son has gone missing again"  
The mistress turns from the ice window to the guard "Where could you have gone this time my son" she mutters to herself

**Road to Mahora All girl middle school**

**  
**"come on konoka we got to hurry" a girl with orange hair in two pigtails yelled while rushing to the school when she felt a small blast of wind and looked to the side only to see a kid with red hair and a pair of glasses running next to her. After a short while the kid said "you have an aura of unrequited love" "WHAAT!!" the girl yelled and was about to teach the kid a lesson when  
another brat showed up only this one was about one head taller then the other brat and he had light blue skin (think Shiva look) with short messy light blue hair and a pair of ice color eyes  
"hello my name is Aisu Kanki its my pleasure to meet you" Aisu said with a bow. The brat with the red hair said "I'm Negi Springfield and i didn't know that someone else would also be sent here" The girl with the pigtails and here brown haired friend with skates looked at them both but heard the bell ring for the first time "oh no Konoka where going to be late lets go" the orange haired girl yelled and rushed for the school. "you know she would have kicked your ass for saying something like that" Aisu told negi while walking with him towards the school "i was only telling the truth" Negi answered "yeah but the Truth isn't always so good kid" Aisu told him while pointing his hand out to a trash bin and starts muttering _ALSIUS LANCEA_ and a shot of ice came out of his hand and shot towards the trash bin. When it hit the trash bin became a hole and was frozen "you see i to can use magic Negi Springfield" Aisu told him while walking to the school only to notice that Negi was standing still and looking at the trash bin in wonder.

**Teachers lounge  
**

"Professor Takahata the new teacher has arrived and he brought someone with him" A Female teacher told the aged man who was close to his first grey hairs  
Takahata looked at the picture in front of him one last time before standing up "then lets not have him and his guest waiting"

**Classroom 2-a**

**  
**The classroom door opened and the orange haired girl with her brown haired friend came in "hey Asuna your in class 2-a to?" a girl with glasses and long green hair asked the orange haired girl now know as Asuna "yeah can't get rid of me so easy four eyes" Asuna replied and looked around the class and noticed that everyone from last year was there "well Asuna you look normal today, did you take my advice and started using make up?" a tall slender girl with long blond hair and green eyes asked "watch it ayake!" was asuna's reply when they decided to go to their seats.  
** later  
**"here he comes" a small pink haired girl said while giggling. the door opened and from the classes view a red haired boy walked in first and then a light blue haired boy the light blue haired one wisperd something to the boy infront of him before standing still and letting the boy set off the traps. "yeah! it worked." the pink haired girl yelled when the boy took the bucket off his head and the light blue haired one walked in. Almost all of the class ran forward when they noticed that a small boy set the trap off and not there teacher as they had tought. Takahata then came into the classroom and Asuna yelled that she knew that he was going to be there teacher again when Takahata suddenly started laughing and said "oh im not going to be your teacher the boy who fell for the traps is your new teacher and the other boy your new classmate." the red haired boy stood up and said "Hello my name is Negi Springfield and i will be your new homeroom and english teacher." the light blue haired boy bowed to them and said "my name is Aisu Kanki i hope we will get along" a small blond haired girl in the back of the room let loss a small giggle and whisperd "what a name ice frost his parents must have been mentally deprieved when they gave him that name."

"But Takahata-sensei isn't this a all girls school and isn't the teacher a bit young!" Asuna yelled in disbelieve Takahata smiled and said "that would be true if Negi wouldn't have already his teacher license and Aisu here was personally allowed by the dean to go to this school since apparently he was found living on his own without anyone and Negi was made his guardian."  
Aisu bowed to Takahata before he went to the back of the room and sat next to the small blond girl who giggeld at his name. "well lets start class now."


End file.
